


Begonias

by MyHeartPounds



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Loss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Aid, Healing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mild Blood, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeartPounds/pseuds/MyHeartPounds
Summary: Basically I thought "Hey people have done depressed Kokichi, where's my depressed Rantaro?" And this monstrosity was born. I'm sorry in advance lol this is so out of character ahaha
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 98





	Begonias

Kokichi wouldn't consider himself a very romantic person. He preferred to distance himself from others, to not get too attached. After all, a Supreme Leader like himself couldn't be bothered with something such as romance. It would ruin his whole facade! And yet, here he was, having fallen head over heels for the elusive Amami Rantaro. Kokichi did love mysteries, after all, and Rantaro sure was one.

I mean, he was smart as a whip, resourceful, empathetic, and treated everyone super kindly, along with being just about the most gorgeous man Kokichi had even seen. How could he not fall in love with him?

It had all started on that faithful morning where Kokichi face planted out of a locker. He looked around, dazed, hoping that no person was nearby to see such a humiliating sight. His vision stirred while his eyes darted around the room, making out rows of desks and windows. And then heard that voice.

"Hey, are you okay?" 

Kokichi looked up to see who was probably the most handsome man he'd ever laid eyes on. Tall, well built, and tan with soft, grass green eyes and hair. And of course the random stranger that saw Kokichi in that embarrassing state had to have piercings and being wearing eyeliner and mascara. Jesus Christ it was like he died and saw an angel.

Kokichi quickly readjusted himself, springing to his feet despite the pounding in his head. 

"Nishishi, but of course. After all, an Ultimate Supreme Leader like me wouldn't be bothered by a simple fall." He crossed his arms in defience.

"Ah, alright. That's good." 

The man looked around awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"So, it's quite the situation we've gotten ourselves into, huh?"

"Hmm, I guess so."

"Based on just this room, it looks like this may be a school."

That seemed about right. If the desks and windows weren't proof enough, there was also a projector and screen at the front of the room. 

"Well anyways, how about you tell me your name?" Rantaro asked.

"My name is Ouma Kokichi! I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader!" He grinned widely, hiding the pain in his forehead from the impact.

"Now how about you tell me YOUR name?" Kokichi teased.

"I'm Amami Rantaro. I, uh, can't remember my ultimate talent."

Kokichi chuckled to himself. That was the excuse he was going with? Kokichi knew a liar when he saw one, and that was a pretty pathetic excuse. However, it intrigued him. He didn't seem to lie about not remembering his talent, but it did seem he knew something about it. What kind of secrets could he be hiding behind his carefree persona? Kokichi was now determined to find out. First though, he needed to see if there were any other people around. Who knows? Maybe he could annoy the kidnappers so much they'd let him go.

"Alright then Amami-chan, I'll see you later! I'm going to go find an exit!"

And with that, Kokichi left the room.

That was almost three days ago.

It had been about three days since they had all been trapped in the academy by that psychotic little bear. No one had died yet, and everyone was getting nervous. They could tell Monokuma was getting upset and that it wouldn't be long until he took matters into his own paws. Or really, his hands.

Kokichi had already begun drawing his own conclusions on what exactly was going on with their situation. At the very least, it was obvious to HIM that Monokuma was not actually behind the killing game. He had a theory that one of the people in the group could be the Mastermind. He had suspicions against certain people, particularly the ones who blended into the background. After all, the more you blended in, the less suspicious you were. 

He was sitting in his room, writing idea after idea on his whiteboard. He hadn't come out in two days, having Kirumi leave food outside of the door for him. Despite his rude and teasing personality, he did care about the other people there, and wanted to escape just as much as they did. Kaede and Shuichi had gone to visit him once or twice, but he quickly sent them away after a quick chat through the door. 

It was about twelve a.m. in the morning, and Kokichi was beginning to think of going to sleep. Of course, as soon as he sat down his marker and stood up to stretch, there was a knock on his door.

He groaned. Who was up that early in the morning? Or was it late at night? Either way, he had a bad feeling about it. For all he knew, as soon as he cracked open the door the person would force their way inside and kill him. He knew that he would probably be too sleep deprived to do anything about. Even so, he made his way to the door, and cracked it open a smidge.

"Is it you again Saihara-chan? Shouldn't a good detective like you be in bed?" Kokichi joked despite his half-asleep state.

"Ah, no it's actually me, Ouma," Rantaro said.

Kokichi sputtered a little bit. What the hell was Rantaro doing at his door? Sure, they had talked from time to time before Kokichi became a hermit crab, but it wasn't like they were friends or anything. Then again, he wasn't exactly friends with Kaede or Shuichi either. Kokichi creaked the door open more so he could see Rantaro's face.

"Why are you here Amami-chan? Do you have a crush on me or something?" He teased, despite hoping for an actual answer.

Did... Did Rantaro's face turn a bit pink at that? Kokichi was probably seeing things; he was tired.

"Ah, no. I need to talk to you about something. Can I come in?"

Kokichi thought about that for a bit. He'd be letting his crush into his room in the middle of the night. No one else was awake so he wouldn't have to worry about being seen as suspicious, even though he was pretty sure everyone already though he was. The only downside he could think of would be the small chance Rantaro was coming in to kill him. Kokichi didn't like to trust people often, but...

"Okay!" He opened the door, allowing Rantaro to step inside.

"Have a seat," He said, patting the bed beside him.

Rantaro took his seat next to Kokichi, his weight shifting Kokichi closer towards him.

"Now, my dearest Amami-chan," Kokichi said, folding his hands under his chin, "What is it that you needed to talk to me about?"

"It's about this." 

Rantaro shuffled a bit, pulling a Monopad out of his pocket.

"We all have a Monopad you know. I know what it is." Kokichi teased.

"I know," Rantaro huffed a little bit, "But look at this."

He swiped through it, pulling up a map that Kokichi didn't recognize. He zoomed into it, and Kokichi didn't know what to say.

"Are those... passages?"

"Yes, and I've already searched this one."

He pointed to an area in the library Kokichi hadn't noticed before. 

"Really? What was there?"

"Nothing much from what I could see. One of the bookshelves is a hidden door and behind it was another door. The door was locked with a key card scanner, so there wasn't really much else I could do."

"Do you think that that door could lead to the Mastermind's lair?"

"Mm, most likely. Although by Mastermind, I assume you don't mean Monokuma. Do you suspect someone in our group might be behind all of this?"

Kokichi perked up. Someone else thought Monokuma wasn't the true Mastermind? So, he wasn't alone on his thoughts. It was kinda exciting.

"Yup! Now it's my turn to show off!"

Kokichi sat up, and was going to pull over his whiteboard before stopping himself. What the hell was he doing?! Spilling all of his information and theories like that because of a pretty face? He was loosing his touch. And why was Rantaro being so trusting? And of Kokichi of all people?! With thinking like that, he might be the first victim. 

"Amami-chan, why did you come to me with this?" Kokichi turned to look at the taller boy, hands on his hips, "Wouldn't Akamatsu-chan or Saihara-chan be better off with this info?"

Rantaro chuckled a bit, scratching the back of his neck. 

"I didn't think about that..."

Ah, so he was LYING now. But why would he lie about that?

"Amami-chan, are you LYING to me?" 

"No, I really just went to your room because I assumed you were awake."

Another lie?

"You can't lie to me, Amami-chan. I'm the master of lies!" Kokichi slowly made his way closer to Rantaro.

After all, the only way to catch a liar was to corner him psychologically.

Rantaro fidgited the rings on his fingers. Possibly some kind of nervous habit? Then again he wasn't a therapist. He was just good at reading people. Then, as Kokichi sat himself next to Rantaro again, Rantaro let out a sigh, placing his hand on his forehead.

"Alright, you got me. I'm a pretty bad liar aren't I?" He chuckled, "The truth is, I was afraid."

Huh?

"Afraid of what, exactly?"

Kokichi had a pretty good guess already. Only one person having a map like that spelt trouble. Maybe even a motive for murder. After all, if Rantaro was the only one with the map, that made him pretty suspicious. Even then, Kokichi could tell he wasn't lying. If it was nothing else, Kokichi could tell that Amami Rantaro was not the Mastermind.

"I was afraid of trusting anybody else."

"Anybody... else? Nishishi, you HAVE to be joking. Why would you trust ME, of alllll people?"

"Because I know that you're trustworthy." Rantaro stated, crossing his arms in defience.

HUH?!

"Oh? And how do you know? Maybe now that you've told me everything I'll kill you and then tell everyone what you just told me?" Kokichi joked.

"Because I've met someone just like you before. They hide behind all those layers of truths and lies to distance themselves from others, but deep down, I know you want to end this game just as much, if not more, than the rest of us."

Well, there you have it. He hit the nail on the head. 

"So, let me get this straight. You trust me because I'm a liar?"

"Yes, but that's not the only reason."

What? That didn't make any sense to Kokichi at all. He trusted him because he was a liar? No one had ever said that before. No one had ever even trusted him before.

"Hmm..." Kokichi hummed quietly, debating on what to respond with.

"Well, maybe I'm completely wrong," Rantaro admitted, "But I'm pretty sure I'm not. Even so, I trust you. I haven't shown this to anyone else, so just me and you know about it."

"Why do you even have that in the first place?" Kokichi questioned.

"I'm... not sure. You don't have this same map, do you?"

"No, I don't. And I'm pretty sure no one else does."

"Hmm... Well, it's getting late. I should probably leave so you can get some sleep." 

Rantaro stood up, and made his way to the door.

"Wait!"

Kokichi almost slapped a hand over his mouth. What was he doing?!

"Yeah?" Rantaro turned around to face Kokichi.

"You should come back tomorrow so we can discuss this more. Monokuma is getting antsy, so if we're going to try and catch the Mastermind, we better hurry."

"Alright, should it be around the same time?"

"Of course! We can't have anyone else see us!"

"Alright, alright. See you tomorrow Ouma."

And with that, Rantaro left, the door clicking shut behind him.

Kokichi flopped himself into bed, letting out a sigh. What was he doing, letting feelings get in his way? He never did that before. Then again, he never really thought about it beforehand. Was it really a good idea to talk to Rantaro? The guy basically had a big death flag taped to his back... But Kokichi wouldn't let it rise. He had a feeling that if everyone was to escape, he needed Rantaro's help. He clearly knew more that he let on, and was already proving himself to be a valuable source of information.

Maybe, just maybe, Kokichi would let himself fall in love.

The next day went by rather uneventfully. Kokichi decided to finally come out of his room to join everyone for breakfast. No one seemed all that excited about it, except for Kaede and Shuichi, who were probably just happy they could keep an eye on him. Well, it was worth it to spend time annoying K1-B0. He was so easily triggered, that it was easy as pie to piss him off.

Strangely enough, he didn't see Rantaro at breakfast. Everyone said he would usually sit with the group, but today he just grabbed his plate and left with no explanation given. Kokichi assumed it was probably to look for more clues about the Mastermind. After all, they were going to discuss it further that night. 

Kokichi spent most of the day with Gonta, much to everyone's chagrin. They probably assumed he was trying to manipulate him into some sort of plan, but really he liked spending time with Gonta. Sure, the big guy was way too trusting, but it was nice to be able to talk to someone without them doing so begrudgingly or out of suspicion. Gonta was really nice and loved playing tag with Kokichi, so they had a good time together.

Soon enough though, it was midnight. Kokichi was in his room, reorganizing his blueprints for Miu and double checking his whiteboard layout. Rantaro was late. Kokichi never assumed he would be the punctual type, maybe more on the side of fashionably late, but it worried him nonetheless. What if the Mastermind had overheard their plans? What if someone else has gotten to him first? What if he was...

Just as his thoughts started spiraling into a darker territory, there was a knock on his door. 

Kokichi sprung up from his bed, heading to the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me, Ouma. I'm here."

Kokichi opened the door, letting Rantaro inside before locking the door behind him. They both plopped themselves onto the bed just as they had the previous night. Something about it seemed a bit different though. 

Rantaro appeared more closed off then before, almost hunching into himself. His arms were tighter at his sides, pressed into his stomach almost like he was in pain or afraid. What was he afraid of? Did he think Kokichi would... Kill him? Kokichi elected to ignore it. He was probably just seeing things, overreacting to having his crush sitting meer inches away from him.

"So, to start off," Kokichi decided to lead the conversation, "Have you found anything else to serve as a clue to the Mastermind?"

He seemed to catch Rantaro a little off guard.

"Huh? Oh no, not really. Not really anything other than what I already knew."

"Ah, okay." Kokichi hummed.

Clearly, there was some piece of information that Rantaro was withholding for whatever reason. Kokichi decided it would be a good time to show him the whiteboard. He stood up, pulling it over so that it was directly in front of them. 

"Okay, so I decided that I would make a chart to sort all possible suspects to be the Mastermind. At the moment," He pointed, "I have five groups; Impossible, unlikely, possible, very likely, and HOLY SHIT WE FOUND THE MASTERMIND!"

Rantaro chuckled at that, and Kokichi did an internal fist pump. 

"As you can see," He pointed, "No one is in HSWFTM as of yet. But, I did put both of us in impossible."

"Did... did you just abbreviate that entire collum and somehow make it even harder to say?" Rantaro chuckled.

"Yes, yes I did." Kokichi stated matter-of-factly.

"Now some of them I'm a little stuck on," he admitted, "But that's probably because I've barely spent anytime outside of my room. So I need your help with sorting everyone else."

"Well," Rantaro put a finger to his chin in thought, "We should start by putting all of the girls in very likely and all of the boys in unlikely."

"What? Why would we do that?" Kokichi raised an eyebrow.

"Well... I may or may not have..." He mumbled out the rest of his sentence.

"What? What did you do? Did you spy on the girls like some sort of pervert?!" Kokichi joked.

"What?! No! I'd never do that! Besides, I don't even like girls. I just asked Kaede to investigate the girl's bathroom in return for setting her up with Miu."

'He doesn't like girls!?' Kokichi thought to himself, 'So does that mean... Wait, hold on gay thoughts, we gotta stay on track here.'

"Okay, hold on, you just dropped like, THREE bombs on this conversation in one go... WAIT KAEDE LIKES MIU?!"

"Yeah, I know right? The way she's always hanging around Shuichi, you'd think they were dating or something, but no, Shuichi's with Kaito." 

"WAIT WHAT!? OKAY HOLD ON A MINUTE, we're supposed to be talking about the Mastermind. And did she find anything in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, a secret passage way. And guess what, she snuck me in, and it led to the room behind the library door."

"Wait, so you gotta go in there? What did you see? Did you see anyone? Any clues to who it is? Anything weird?"

Rantaro sighed.

"No, there wasn't really anything. There was one thing that was kinda strange though. There was a lone shot put ball just sitting on the table." 

"That is strange. But I agree, we should put all of the girls in very likely."

"Except Kaede, she should be in possible."

"Why?"

"Well, if I was the Mastermind, I'd try to blend in. Being the leader doesn't really scream blending in."

"True, true."

They continued on for a while going through most of the others, debating on where exactly they stood. When they finally stopped, it was almost three in the morning. However, something happened that not even Kokichi could have predicted.They were trying to find where exactly they should put Tsumugi when it happened.

"She's a little too plain," Rantaro said.

"Yeah, exactly! It's a perfect cover, don't you think?" Kokichi asked.

Rantaro shrugged, and Kokichi froze up. His sleeves rolled up his arms, revealing...

"B-blood? You're bleeding, Amami-chan!" 

Kokichi panicked a little bit. He never liked the sight of blood, and seeing it in someone who he considered a good friend only made the experience worse.

"Huh? Oh it's fine, I can just head to the warehouse and find some things to patch it up." He chuckled, but Kokichi could feel a certain weight to it that he couldn't quite place.

"No, you don't need to do that! Give me a second..." 

Kokichi went into his bathroom, emerging with a first aid kit. He had taken it with him from the warehouse in case of an emergency. 

"No, Ouma, it's really okay, I'll just leave." 

Rantaro stood to leave, and Kokichi instinctively grabbed him by the wrist. Rantaro hissed in pain, and Kokichi quickly retracted his hand.

"Sorry! But I can fix you up right now! I have first aid training!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

Kokichi flinched a little bit, but stood his ground.

"Amami Rantaro, you are BLEEDING all over your shirt. Sit down right now, and let me help you!"

Rantaro's eyes widened in shock. Kokichi never liked getting serious unless he felt it was necessary. Rantaro finally wavered and sat down next to Kokichi on the bed again. Kokichi pulled up Rantaro's sleeve until it was on his shoulder in order to stop anymore blood from soaking into it. He began searching for where the blood was coming from before realizing...

"Amami, take off you wrist wrap."

"Huh?" 

Rantaro was a little surprised. Kokichi had yet to refer to him without adding the chan honorific. It felt a little strange to hear him being so serious but...

"I can't."

"Psh, what do you mean you can't? The blood is coming from there, and I'd rather you not pass out from blood loss."

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I say so. Do I need to give you a reason?"

"Okay, now you're the one acting childish."

"I can't..."

Kokichi looked up at Rantaro's face in surprise. The taller boy was practically on the verge of tears. Kokichi had never seen him so vulnerable, and didn't know how to react. He was used to causing trouble, not helping people. What was he supposed to do?

"Hey, don't cry." The words felt awkward on his tongue, "I just want to help. Please, take the bracelet off."

Rantaro slowly nodded, tears streaking down his face. Kokichi almost wished he hadn't asked the taller to remove the bracelet, but at the same time, he was SO glad he did.

Across Rantaro's wrist were multiple, clearly self inflicted, lacerations. It appeared he had been picking at them, causing the largest, and definitely freshest of them, to bleed. Kokichi stared in shock for a few moments before remembering that Rantaro was still bleeding, and quite heavily. 

"This needs stitches. You should have gotten help sooner." Was all Kokichi could think to say.

Rantaro said nothing in response. Kokichi silently took out the items he needed from the kit. Luckily, he asked Miu if she could make him a numbing cream earlier after he fell down the stairs like a dumbass. He gently began cleaning the wound, well, as gently as you can with rubbing alcohol. Rantaro visibly flinched, and Kokichi quietly apologized.

He rubbed the cream over the wound, gauging Rantaro's reactions.

"Give it a few moments to kick in. Tell me when your arm feels numb, okay?" He spoke more gently then he probably ever had in his life.

Rantaro just nodded in response, tears still silently rolling down his cheeks. A few awkwardly silent moments later, he gave the go ahead thumbs up. Kokichi began the slow process of stitching the wound closed. After he finished, he looked back at Rantaro. He had stopped crying at that point, the tear streaks staining his face, leaving mascara and eyeliner spread across his face.

"Does that feel okay?" Kokichi questioned.

Rantaro nodded.

Kokichi pulled out a roll of bandages, and began wrapping the wound. He made sure they weren't too tight as to not restrict wrist movement.

"You'll need to replace these everyday at least, and definitely everytime you take a shower or get them dirty. You should check back in with me at the end of the week to see if they're ready to be removed yet."

"Thank you." Rantaro whispered, wrapping the leather straps around his wrist before realizing that they didn't hide the bandages at all.

"You know, I'm not going to make you tell me anything if you don't want to, but I promise I won't tell anyone else."

"My sisters..."

"Huh?" Kokichi turned to Rantaro, surprised.

"My sisters. They're gone. They're gone, and it's all my fault. I should have told them not to follow me, but they did anyway, and now it's my fault. They could be dead, kidnapped, tortured, and I would have no idea. And I don't deserve to know if they're alive. It's my fault it's my fault it's my fault it's my fault it's my fault..." Rantaro began hunching into himself, pulling at his hair.

"Hey, whatever happened to your sisters, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. They have their own free will. I'm sure they're just waiting for their big brother to find them. You'll find them, I know you will."

"But, but it's all my fault..." Rantaro started crying again, "I don't deserve... to see them again. I-I don't deserve it. I'm the worst big brother, I need to atone somehow. And t-to me, that means..."

He began to almost mindlessly scratch at his wrist that had just been bandaged. Kokichi grabbed Rantaro's wrist out of desperation. Rantaro's eyes widened in fear.

"What in the world are you talking about? Atonement? For what? Not doing anything?"

"Exactly, I didn't do anything. And the only way to atone is to for me to help you." Rantaro's eyes were glassy, almost empty looking.

"H-help me? With what!?"

"I'll catch the Mastermind, don't worry. If I try to get into the hidden library door while they're making a new Monokuma, I'll get caught and you'll be close behind me. I'll die at their hands, and you'll catch them in the act, and then you can get the others."

"What?! No no no no, you are not dying by anyone's hands, not while I'm alive."

Rantaro blinked in confusion.

"Why not? It'll kill two birds with one stone. I'm a worthless older brother, and it's not like my mom and dad care about me anymore. No one here even considers me a friend."

"Why are you taking like that? I definitely consider you my friend!" 

'And maybe a little more...' Kokichi thought to himself.

"Why?"

"Oh my God just-" Kokichi couldn't take it anymore.

He grabbed the taller boy's face, before pulling him into a kiss. It was gentle and Kokichi soon let go after he realized what he just did.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry I'm stupid." Kokichi internally cringed at himself. 

WHAT WAS HE THINKING!?

Rantaro was thrown aback, his face now a hot pink. 

"I-I didn't know you felt that way too..."

Wait did he say too?!

"You like me?" Kokichi questioned in somewhat disbelief.

"Yeah..." Rantaro turned away nervously.

"Oh my God I've been waiting to hear that forever!" Kokichi flung his arms around Rantaro.

The latter was seemingly at a load for words and just melted into the hug.

"No dying on me, we'll stop this Mastermind together. Let's use your plan, but without the death part!"

Rantaro chuckled, wiping years from his face.

"Okay. I'll stay with you."

And that's exactly what they did. With the Mastermind reprehended, they were free to leave the academy and go back to normal life. And with Kokichi by his side, soon enough all thirteen siblings were reunited.The two dated for a while, before finally moving in together. Three years later, and they got married during a trip to America. The scar healed over as planned, but refused to go away. Even so, it was a reminder of his own stupidity, and also his love for the other.


End file.
